Mission: Keep Princess Away From Shikamaru
by lovagirl132
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino have been assigned to escort a Princess to the Land of Wind. What is Ino to do when the Princess keeps flirting with HER best friend? What is that Princess planning? Pairing: ShikaIno InoShika ShikamaruxIno InoxShikamaru.Oneshot.


**Mission: Keep Princess Away From Shikamaru**

_That little bitch..._

These were the thoughts that crossed my mind as I watched from the campfire where across from me sat the princess and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and I, Ino Yamanaka, had been assigned to escort Princess Momo to the Land of Wind. It was titled a C rank mission that I had thought would be simple, even if Chouji wouldn't be around because he was on another mission.

_**"I've decided to assign you two to the job of protecting Princess Momo. She has been staying here in Konoha for a week and now must take her leave back to her country." Tsunade stated as she sat at the Hokage's seat, looking down at the scroll that held the details to our mission. **_

_**"She is 16, and needs you two to keep her safe on her journey. Now, I expect you two to be as kind as you can to her and try to get along, the least I want to worry about it starting a war with the Land of Wind when we already need to worry about the situation with Orochimaru." She looked up at us with a piercing gaze. **_

_**"Can I trust you two to run this mission?"**_

_**"Of course Hokage-sama!" I had exclaimed, thrilled at the thought of being able to get out of this boring village for a little action. **_

_**As I glanced over at the Nara who I had been friends with for years, I realized I was probably making excuses. **_

_**Excuses to hide the fact that I, Ino Yamanaka, love the Shikamaru Nara.**_

_**Tsunade peered quietly at us again, probably to check if there would be any hesitation from us. "You two may leave now, she should be waiting at the gate entrance right about now." She said, once satisfied that we wouldn't complain. **_

_**Well, that I wouldn't complain since Shikamaru had already went on his little 'troublesome' episode of his.**_

_**When we had reached the gates, I quickly ran ahead of Shikamaru to tap the figure on the shoulder. "Princess Momo?" I asked.**_

_**She turned to look at me, only for me feel a slight pang of jealousy. **_

_**I'd have to admit the girl WAS pretty, with large blond curls that cascaded down her back, around her petite yet developed little body, and highlighted the doll-like face that held soft porcelain skin and large auburn eyes that stared deep into my blue ones. **_

_**She smiled softly at me, "Why, you must be Ino Yamanaka, the female ninja to help me on my journey that the Hokage told me about." She held out her small hand to pat the side of my face, just as Shikamaru caught up and stood beside me.**_

_**She looked over at him, and I felt another pull at my chest when she looked him up and down, examining the strong face that he had developed over years, and the lean yet muscled chest that was hidden behind his vest. **_

_**My breath hitched when I saw the obvious attraction that shone through her eyes, showing she obviously appreciated his looks, as a sly flirtatious smile spread across her beautiful full lips.**_

_**"And you must be Shikamaru-san...," She stated before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, and startling both of us. "Charmed." She whispered before pulling back and covering her face with a silky white veil that was attached to a long silky dress-like white robe.**_

Now, days later into the mission, and close to reaching our destination, I felt my anger boil up ten-fold as she rested her head on his shoulder and gazed at the flames _I _had made.

Who did that little bitch think she was?! Shikamaru was meant to fall for ME during this mission! Not that no-good-probably-has-a-man-in-every-village slut!

Feeling the mean vibes, she lifted her un-veiled head to look at me and then...smirk!?

I pulled out large clumps of grass near me to stop myself from clawing her eyes out with the nails I had manicured only a day earlier.

"Shika...," I said, my voice strained with anger. "Shouldn't we start setting up the tents...? Midnight should be coming soon."

He sighed, "Troublesome...Can't you do it?"

I glared darkly, there was NO WAY I was going to set up that tent and leave them so they could be alone after I had made the campfire!

He sighed again when my glare intensified, putting on emphasis as to my answer to his question. "Alright alright...," He stood and turned to look at the princess. "Try not to fall asleep okay?"

She yawned, but nodded her head with a soft smile.

Once he left she turned to me, not bothering to hide the large smirk on her face as she leaned back on the log she and Shikamaru had been sitting in front of.

"What's got your thong in a bunch sweetheart?" She asked, the soft tinkling in her voice gone and replaced with malice and mockery.

I poked at the fire with a twig, not surprised at her sudden change.

After being on this mission I had figured out that she had two different personalities, the usual princess-like one and the her TRUE bitchy form. "Nothing, I just don't like your OBVIOUS flirting with MY best friend!" I huffed.

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms and legs in an un-ladylike manner. "Quit being so jealous, just because he's nicer to me doesn't mean you have to get all bitchy and shit."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Ino..." I looked over as Shikamaru walked up to us, looking at me with a frown. "Be nice." He muttered, taking his place next to the she-demon again.

Before I had noticed it, she had gone back into the formal position she had been in before, before resting her head on him again. "No need to be harsh, it was my fault for angering her." She whispered, back to her fake soft tinkling voice from before.

After awhile of sitting around the fire, we finally decided to head to bed.

"We only have two tents, so Ino you sleep with the Princess." Shikamaru stated as we stared at the two tents where'd we would sleep.

"Shikamaru-san...I do not think Ino likes me...Maybe it'd be better if one of us slept with you?" She asked uncertainly.

I jumped at the great opportunity, "I agree!"

He sighed, "Fine."

Half an hour later I growled angrily as I heard the silent breathing of Shikamaru and the Princess in the tent over.

That's right, my plan backfired and I was now alone knowing that the Princess was cuddled up beside MY best friend!

"Damn you..." I whispered silently into the dark.

Well, now what? With the way things were going it was a definite that Bitch-sama (That's what I decided to call her from now on) wasn't going to allow me to be anywhere near Shikamaru. I had to think of a plan. I'd have to hurry too, since Bitch-sama was probably planning on kissing him by the end of the mission.

But what could I do?

Wait! What if I strangled her while her and Shika were asleep and then ditch her body in some river nearby?

No...Not only would Shikamaru be scared of me, but I'd also have to become a rouge for purposefully killing a princess.

Then what if I ACCIDENTALLY hit her with a kunai while we were fighting off people trying to take her?

Or, better yet, LET them take her! She'd probably get tortured!

No...I'd fail the mission and Shikamaru would be disappointed in me...

I sighed and sat up out of the warmth of my sleeping bag. There was no way I would be able to fall asleep with these thoughts bugging me. So, I walked outside, deciding to take a nice long bath in the lake nearby.

When I reached the place I was looking for, I quickly stripped off my clothes and walked out into the water to let the cold water wash away my worries.

"Shikamaru, you idiot..." I muttered before burying half of my head under the water and closing my eyes.

"Ino?" I jumped startled, making sure my womanly parts stayed underwater, and turned to see Shikamaru only a yard away staring at me.

Unlike me however, he still had pants and underwear on.

My eyes went wide as my arms shot up to wrap around my chest and hide myself from him, "W-What are you doing here!?" I shouted, my face going red.

He raised an eyebrow, and pointed over to a pile of wet clothes hanging from a tree branch, "Laundry..."

I didn't really pay attention to his reason, and just worked on mentally slapping myself over and over again. Why hadn't I checked to make sure no one else was around!?! Stupid stupid stupid!

"So...Mind explaining why I'm an idiot...?" He asked nonchalantly, as he walked towards me.

I quickly snapped out of it and went a darker red, "Don't come any closer!" I shouted.

He paused, only a few feet away, to look at me curiously, "Why?" Now, that he was closer, his eyes slowly slipped down to the water where my arms were covering my chest. If possible I went a darker red as he went red with me. "Oh...," He muttered as it dawned on him.

"Look away you pervert!" I shouted, trying to cover myself more. "Stupid idiotic perverted little-!" I gasped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Um...S-Shika?"

He pulled back to look me in the eye, his arms tightening around my waist. "S-Shika, what are you-"

That's when he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips with his own.

Okay...Back up a second...WHAT!?! How did this happen!? Why was he kissing me with lips that seemed to fit perfectly with mine, and taste like lemon!?

"Shi-" He pulled me closer, stopping any words from leaving my mouth. However, that didn't stop words from leaving someone else's mouth.

"U-Um...S-Shikamaru-san?" A timid voice called out a few feet away.

He instantly pulled back making it easy for me to see the passion in his eyes quickly turn to realization, and then pure horror as he shoved me away and then rushed over to the shore not turning back to look at me.

I noticed the Princess (Too much in shock to call her Bitch-Sama) whisper something in his ear before they both walked back to the tents.

The next morning, the packing was silent except for the Princess who hummed an unknown tune to herself.

Once everything was packed up and ready, we all got to work on walking the last few miles towards the Land of Wind. Due to the VERY awkward silence that was around us, it left me to think to myself.

I didn't get it! Why had Shikamaru kissed me!?! Why was he not looking at or talking to me anymore!? Why did the Princess seem to have a VERY forced smile on her face as she constantly glanced at Shikamaru!? Why-

"We're here!" Princess Momo exclaimed as a large building came into view.

We all walked forward to an old stern looking man who quickly smiled when he saw our forms.

"Ah! You're highness! Welcome back!" He quickly ran forward to hug the girl gently. He pulled away to look at us the smile still on his face. "Thank you ninja of the Leaf Village for taking care of-"

"No problem, it was our pleasure." Shikamaru interrupted, bowing slightly. He didn't look at me, but motioned with his hand for me to do the same. I bowed.

"Thank you both for bringing me this far," said Princess Momo. "But especially you Ino-san." I raised my head, confused. Too quick for me to react, she placed her hands on my cheeks and then...KISSED ME!?! She pulled away to wink as my jaw dropped to the floor.

"I think you may have startled the girl Prince Moton." The old man said uncertainly.

Wait...Did he just call Princess Momo, Prince Moton?

The Princess chuckled, definitely too deep to belong to a female, before she...er...I mean he, removed the beautiful long blond curls from his head to reveal curly, wispy, short, chocolate brown mop of curls that covered his head. He then removed the long white gown, holding fake breasts, to reveal underneath jeans and a tight black sweatshirt.

If I had thought Princess Momo was beautiful, Prince Moton was ridiculously handsome even if he was the same height as me.

He smirked, took my hand, and kissed the top of it his auburn eyes not leaving mine, "It was wonderful, having the pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, my dear Ino..."

My mouth continued to hang agape in shock, only for me to look at Shikamaru who sighed irritated.

So he had known!?

"Now I unfortunately must take my leave...Oh, and Nara." He looked at Shikamaru with threatening eyes. "If I am to find you have hurt this lovely lady's heart, I am telling you now you will face a world of hell...I bid you Adieu." With that he flicked his soft brown curls and walked into his village, only turning once to blow a kiss my way.

Shikamaru and I stood there completely silent before I turned to him accusingly.

"You had known!?" I shouted.

He sighed, only confirming my suspicion. I whacked him upside the head making him wince.

"Why didn't you tell me!?! This entire time I had thought he was some damn bitch trying to win you over!" He frowned and walked back the way we had came.

"The walk back to Konoha will take awhile." He muttered.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" I quickly ran up and in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "I want answers, and I want them NOW!"

He sighed, "What's in the past is in the past, now let's go home, I'm tired."

"So you kissing me is just in the past too!?" I shouted my face flushing. His face visibly flushed a dark red as he scratched the back of his head and looked at the forest ground nervously.

"I don't get you..." I sighed, feeling my anger change you exhaustion. "You know what? Fine. If that kiss hadn't meant anything to you, then let's just leave it in the past." I turned and stomped away, only for his hand to shoot out and grab my elbow.

"I...," He continued to look at the ground. "I never said that...It...wasn't troublesome at least..."

I narrowed my eyes, "I won't be able to get what you're saying unless you just say it, genius."

He looked up from the ground to look at me, finally making up his mind. "Troublesome...I like you. I kissed you, because that Prince bastard said he was going to kiss you at the end of this mission, and I know you have never kissed anyone before...I definitely didn't want him to be your first..." He seemed to narrow his eyes at just the thought of it.

I smiled, "So...you like me huh?"

He noticed my smile, frowned, and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah..."

I grinned and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck bringing myself close to him and shocking him immensely. "I like you too, you stupid, idiotic, perverted little-"

Our lips met in the middle as we leaned forward and kissed each other.

Both of us closing our eyes and molding ourselves against one another.

Even our thoughts were the same as our kiss intensified.

_I'll have to thank Prince Bastard/Bitch-Sama later..._

* * *

Me: So many ShikaIno oneshots lately! Fufufu~~

Shikamaru: (sighs) Troublesome...

Me: Very! Now! I've been working on this for a REALLY long time! And that's mostly due to stalling!

Shikamaru: Or you're just lazy...(yawns)

Me: YOU'RE THE ONE TO TAL-Yeah I am...

Both: (sigh)

Me: This is my first story where I gender-bended someone! Yay me!

Shikamaru: Gender-bending is troublesome...

Me: You think EVERYTHING is troublesome...Wait! What about Ino!?

Shikamaru: .........(blushes and looks away) .....Gender-bending is troublesome....

Me: Fufufu~~You avoided my question~~

Shikamaru: (narrows eyes and blushes harder)

Me: Don't you just want to squeeze his Wittle Wed Chweeks!?! (holds up sign) 1 Review to Squeeze Shikamaru's red cheeks! Only 1 Review!

Shikamaru: OI!!!

Me: Please Read and Review! Fufufu~~

* * *


End file.
